Of Mermaids and Dreams
by karmaspiral
Summary: Marshall and Robin end up alone in the bar and share a night that would change everyone's life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from _How I Met Your Mother, _just the story.****  
**

**A/n: First HIMYM fic, reviews are super appreciated! **

Chapter 1

It was a day like any other in McLaren's Pub (or so they thought). The five friends were hanging out, drinking some beers and having one of their usual heated debates over something most people would consider stupid but to them it was important. The hours passed and one by one they threw in the towel and went home. A tipsy Lily came back from the bathroom to tell her husband she had enough and was ready to go home. Marshall sighed and looked at his wife with puppy dog eyes suggesting they stay a bit longer. Lily knew this week had been extremely stressful for him at work and these nights out with their friends meant a lot to Marshall and helped him unwind. She chuckled. "Alright, baby. You stay, but not too long!." She turned to her friend and raised an eyebrow at her "Robin, take care of him for me." and said goodbye to her. Marshall, ever the gentleman and great husband he was, called his wife a cab and personally paid and gave instructions to the cab driver to make sure his wife got home safe.

And then there were two.

Marshall sat back in the booth with two more beers and two shots of tequila. hanging with Robin was never awkward or weird, even though she was a woman. It felt normal, like he was talking to one of the guys. A very attractive guy, at that, but he felt more than comfortable nonetheless. The beers and shots kept coming one after the other and when they were considerably buzzed, words really started flowing.

-"He buddy, shouldn't you be going home soon? The ol' ball and chain is waiting for you, brah." She teased mockingly.

-"Ah, let her wait. Whatever."

Robin looked shocked for a moment. Marshall never talked like that about Lily, they were always so lovey dovey with each other. Sometimes they made her want to puke.

-"Whoa. Were did that come from?!"

-"Lily and I... haven't exactly been on the best of terms lately. We're kind of having some problems."

Her eyes narrowed and she had a very confused and curious look on her face. He paused for a moment and sighed.

-"I have to tell you something. I'm not so sure I should say anything to anybody, least of all you, but I just... have to."

Robin's eyes widened and she suddenly became nervous. What was so important? She was so anxious to hear what Marshall desperately had to say that she couldn't even manage to ask what it was. She just kept quiet and very attentively waited while she took another sip of her beer.

-"Lily and I haven't had sex in six months."

Robin spit out her beer "SIX months?! Marshall, what the hell? You guys bang like, everyday. What happened?"

-"Well, that's the thing. Nothing actually happened. Well... kind of..."

-"Okay, buddy, you're losing me here. Did something happen yes or no?"

Marshall sighed deeply and took a large chug of beer.

-"Okay. Here's what happened. Six months ago I kinda' had a dream. And, uh, ever since she feels weird and threatened or something. Mostly just uncomfortable, I guess. See, thing is, it was a sex dream... it, uh... it was about you."

He stared at the table for what seemed like several minutes but were actually seconds. He couldn't look up at her. She was just staring at him blankly, _what the fuck?_ Finally he snapped "Well, say something, Robin! Jesus."

-"Okay! Okay! Damn, give a girl a moment..." Robin was quiet again for a bit. She wanted to get her thoughts together first, she wanted to say the right thing and not just blurt out the first thing that came to her mind. Maybe it was all the alcohol in her system, or the fact that she had always found Marshall kind of sexy but refused to see him in any sexual way because she really valued her friendship with Lily. In any case, she needed to think before speaking because the first thought on her mind when he heard the words come out of his mouth had been _"Huh. That's... sexy."_

In spite of this, she managed to compose herself. "Well, Marshall, what's the big deal? It's just a dream, it's not like it actually happened." _Sounds tempting, though..._ "I mean, what's her problem?"

Marshall looked relieved. "That's exactly what I said. What's the big deal? It was a dream, it can happen to anyone and it meant nothing. It's no biggie but she didn't exactly take it that way. She said that it was a big thing because you are our friend and because of... nevermind. She just... took it hard."

-"Marshall! What?! I'm beginning to hit my limit here."

He sighed yet again and ran his hands through his hair. "Well... she, uh, she said that it's a big deal because of the thing. Because of our, you know... sexual platonic thing."

-"What the hell are you talking about? What sexual platonic thing? There's no sexual platonic thing... Is there?"

-"Well, you know about The Mermaid Theory, don't you?"

She snorted and started laughing. "That is just another one of Barney's stupid, ridiculous theories that are never accurate or true. Please don't tell me you actually believe it, it's bullshit."

-"Excuse me. Barney's theories while certainly far fetched have proven to be -on more than one occasion- extremely true. And The Mermaid Theory just happens to be one of them."

-"Oh, okay, Marshall. So before because I was more Lily's friend than yours, you thought of me as something else and now all of the sudden I became a mermaid and you find me attractive?"

-"In a nutshell, yes. You were a manatee, now you're a mermaid. Case closed, it is what it is. Boom. Mermaid Theory."

-"So... like, you're attracted to me? You think I'm attractive?"

Marshall heard the smugness mixed with excitement in her voice. He felt a little awkward now, like he had just entered a place he really wasn't supposed to. "Uh. well... you know, you're uh... you're okay."

Robin scoffed. "Excuse me? I'm_ okay_? Dude, you just said I'm a mermaid. Mermaid's are hot, therefore so am I. Yup. _Lawyered_."

-"Please. You can't say 'lawyered' without my consent. Everybody knows that."

Robin was exasperated and excited at the same time. She loved arguing with Marshall, it was always so much fun. Especially about this! "Don't change the subject! You-"

Marshall interrupted before she could finish talking. "Alright, yes! I think you're hot, you're extremely attractive and sexy. You know this. Happy now?!"

Robin's jaw dropped. It's not what he said, it's how he said it. Like he'd been waiting to tell her all along, like he couldn't wait another minute to blurt it out. It was... hot. She was indeed happy.

-"Wow. Thanks." She said smugly with a huge grin on her face as she took another sip of beer.

Marshall rolled his eyes at her, turned around and ordered two more shots of tequila. It was imperative. "You can wipe that smug smile of your face Miss Thang.", he teased.

She laughed, clicked her beer to his and said "Cheers! To The Mermaid Theory." They both smiled and drank. She looked at him in a peculiar flirty way that he had seen before, but never directed at him.

-"You know, you're not so bad either Marsh."

-"Oh, really? Am I a mermaid, Robin?" he said teasingly.

-"A merman. You know, one of those hunks but without the abs."

-"Oh, well thanks a lot!"

She chuckled and looked at him in that same way again "It's good, though. Cuddly and strong... and big. Yeah, you're not bad at all."

Marshall smiled and looked down in that irresistibly shy way of his. He looked back up and stared at her for a moment, thinking how very sexy she looked with that twinkle in her eye. _What's a little flirting? No biggie._

They both had a couple more shots and beers before they finally decided to head home. they had engaged in that mild flirtation the rest of the night, but all the while making the occasional joke to lighten the mood a bit and remind themselves that it was just that. A harmless flirtation.

Marshall may have been drunk, but the gentleman trait stuck with him. They both hopped into a cab and told the driver to head first to Robin's because he wanted to make sure she was safe home. In the cab drive they were mostly quiet. Strangely, they felt different. Maybe it was the fact that they had been sitting in a stuffy bar drinking all night and getting up made their drunkenness more palpable. Maybe it was the fact that they were so close to each other in the back seat of that cab... Whatever it was, suddenly the air felt charged and the space between them smaller. _Much_ smaller.

A few minutes before making their first stop the car hit a huge bump on the road. The sudden movement made Robin fly a bit out of her seat and land back down harshly, dropping her side on Marshall's lap. He held her tight to help her get up and suddenly they were face to face, inches away from each other and their eyes locked on one another. They looked at each other with longing, each examining the other's stare and mouth and their breathing faltered a little. Finally, they arrived at Robin's place. They're eyes stopped meeting when the driver said "We're here.". Robin cleared her throat. "Right. Um, okay. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then, Marshall. Thank you for making sure I got home okay. And for, uh... everything."

She turned to open the door and as soon as she put her hand on the door handle, she suddenly and abruptly felt an impulse, an urge that she couldn't control. She turned back around, grabbed Marshall's face and kissed him fiercely. Marshall stayed petrified for a second before he instinctively started kissing her back. They broke the kiss when Robin, fueled by his obvious desire for her bit his bottom lip. He let out a soft moan that almost made her take her panties off right then and there. Marshall pushed her back by her shoulders and reached into his back pocket to pull out his wallet. He got out a $20 bill, threw it at the front seat without breaking his gaze at Robin and said "Yeah, there's only gonna be one stop."

She grinned and they both stepped eagerly out of the car. As they were making their way upstairs Marshall grabbed Robin's waist from behind her and pulled her body to his. He hugged her and gently brushed her raven hair away from her right ear. He trailed kisses from her ear lobe down to her neck. Robin threw her head back and closed her eyes, marveling in the amazing sensation. She opened her eyes, kissed him and grabbed his hand to lead the way to the apartment. She couldn't wait any longer.

As soon as they went inside, Marshall closed the door shot by pushing Robin against it. They kissed each other with so much desire and passion. In that same way they headed to Robin's room where they continued their heated encounter on the bed. Hours passed, but they didn't notice. They were completely lost in each other. Finally, they wore each other down and drifted to sleep.

Marshall opened his eyes. He had a slight headache. _Damn tequila._ But other than that, he felt great. Amazing, actually. He looked to his right and saw Robin sleeping right next to him. She was sleeping on her back with the pearly white sheet covering up just below her waist, around her hips. He admired her beautiful skin and shape for a moment and though about how very peaceful she looked. _She looked beautiful._ His eyes widened as if he was just now realizing the gravity of what happened. _Oh my God, I'm in Robin's bed._ He turned to his other side to find his pants hanging from the side table. He reached in his pocket and grabbed his cellphone. Thirteen missed calls and various messages. _Oh, shit..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from ****_How I Met Your Mother_****, just the story. **

**A/n: This is the morning after. I'm concentrating on Robin and Marshall, but I'm shaping the story so that I can include the other characters as well. More to come pending on your reactions, so please review! ;)**

Chapter 2

Marshall quickly got up and went straight to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. He looked up at himself in the mirror. _What the fuck? I did bad. This. Is. Bad._ He went back in the bedroom to find Robin still asleep and started gathering his clothes, frantically putting on one piece at a time. He pondered for a moment if he should wake her up before he left, but since he had no idea what to say to her he decided it'd be better if he just left her a note. He looked around for a notepad and pen and saw them on the night stand. As he reached for them, he tripped over Robin's and his shoes and almost broke the lamp on the table. The noise woke Robin immediately.

She opened her eyes directly at Marshall and saw him putting gently back on the night stand the lamp, trying not to wake her up. She smiled thinking that it was sweet of him. Then she took in the full picture and saw that he was half-dressed and noticed him trying to put on the remainder of his clothes in a hurry. It dawned on her; he was trying to sneak out.

She cleared her throat and rose an eyebrow at him as soon as he turned around to meet her eyes. "Mornin'. Going somewhere?"

-"Uh, yeah. I gotta go, I have a shitload of missed calls and messages and Lily must be freaking out. She probably called the police and filed a Missing Person's Report or something, you know?", he said chuckling nervously. Robin wasn't amused at his attempt to make a joke but she smiled either way. "You know, I never pegged you for the sneaking out type. That's kind of cold, Marshall. I mean... aren't we gonna talk about this?"

Marshall finally finished getting dressed and he was checking out his phone trying to read the many messages. He heard Robin and agreed that leaving without saying anything wasn't the best way to go, but he was more concerned about getting home and talking to his wife. He nodded at Robin's comment, "Well, I really don't think there's anything to talk about. I mean, we got shit faced, we slept together, it was a huge mistake and now we have to figure out how to cover our asses. We'll manage."

Robin was shocked. She tried to process what he said, but everything in that sentence seemed so wrong. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She was just laying there, naked under the sheet propped up on her elbow. Marshall looked at her and saw the hurt in her face. He felt horrible just then. _This wasn't just some chick, this was Robin._ He sat on the bed and grabbed Robin's hand. "Look, Robin, I'm sorry. I know we have to talk about this, and we will. It's just, right now I have to go home and talk to Lily. You get that, right?"

She sighed and nodded. She really did get it, but she didn't like it. They needed to figure this out, they needed to talk it out. But she understood. "What will you say to her?"

Marshall dropped his head down in defeat. "I have no idea." He grabbed his face with his hands and took a deep breath, "I am so screwed right now."

Robin saw her friend in pain and decided maybe she could help. After all, this was as much her fault as it was his. "Look, what if I call her? I'll call her right now and tell her that we got so wasted last night that you had to spend the night. And that your phone was silent. She'll believe it, Marshall. It'll be okay."

-"You can do that? You'd do that for me?", he asked in disbelief and she nodded. "Robin, you're awesome and thank you for trying to help, but I don't know if I can let you do that. I know how much your friendship with Lily means to you."

-"Marshall, yes it means a lot to me. But so does yours. And if I can help you right now, why shouldn't I? Besides, what other options do we have?"

He agreed to let Robin make the call and she did. Robin explained everything like she had planned and Lily was a little upset because she had been worried, but bought everything which made them feel even more guilty. Yet, Marshall was relieved. He let out a deep breath and thanked Robin again.

-"So, do you want some breakfast? I told Lily you were still out of it so you still have some time. If you want, that is."

-"Nah, I think I should head home now." Marshall walked to the door and opened it. He turned around before leaving and kissed Robin's cheek. "Thanks Robin. You're a real bro.", he stepped out and shut the door.

Robin looked down and sighed. She rested her back against the door for a moment and whispered to herself "Yeah... a bro. Great." Just then she heard a knock on the door. She leaped in excitement and opened it eagerly. "Oh, hi Barney..."

-"What up, Scherbatsky?! I brought you some bagels. Where's the cream cheese?", he said as he made his way inside and to the kitchen, not waiting for an invitation.

Robin rolled her eyes thinking how disappointed she was that it wasn't Marshall coming back, but she smiled as she saw her friend grabbing a filter and some water to make coffee. She thought about how nice it was to have a friend there at the moment, she didn't particularly feel like being alone. She sat on one of the stools at the counter and watched Barney as he prepared the bagels.

-"Hey, I saw Marshall leaving. Don't tell me these are your second bagels of the day."

Robin's eyes widened and she was a little nervous now. "Uh, no. He just... had to crash last night. We hit the tequila a little too hard."

-"Oh! You got your drink on! I would've stayed longer if I'd have known.", he shrugged. Suddenly, he looked at her. He hadn't realized she had no clothes on, she was wrapped in a white sheet. _Whaaat?_ He looked over at the couch and it was neat. Cushions perfectly arranged, no sheets, no pillows... no sign of anybody having slept in it at all. Without saying anything he slowly went over to Robin's bedroom. He hadn't even reached the door before she realized... _Damn it, I'm fucking naked! Oh, shit... the bed!_ "Barney! Wait!", she shouted and leapt out of the stool. But it was too late.

He was standing right at the entrance of the bedroom, looking at the messy bed with a confused and perplexed look on his face. He looked at her with that same look, examining her head to toe and looked back at the bed in disbelief. And just when he managed to open his mouth to say something, he saw a condom wrapper in the floor beside the bed. He gasped, completely in shock. He looked at her horrified for a second, and then stormed past her. Robin was mortified. "Wait, Barney, please! Don't leave, please!"

He reached for the front door and looked at her one last time before leaving. "How could you?", he said with sad eyes and a tone just above a whisper. Robin's eyes watered and she could only manage to say "Please... don't tell Lily. Please don't tell anyone, Barney. I'm begging you." He scoffed and shook his head, "Don't worry. I won't.".

As soon as the door slammed behind him, Robin's tears began running down her face. She leaned against the wall and slid down until she was sitting on the floor crying. _How could she?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from _How I Met Your Mother_, just the story.**

**A/n: Thank you for reviewing, please keep doing it! Sorry it took so long to update, I'll try to make it faster this time. **

Chapter 3

Marshall had just finished having his morning coffee when he heard the doorbell. He thought maybe Lily had forgotten her keys again since visitors weren't really common so early. To his surprise, it was Robin at the door. "Robin. What... what are you doing here? Are you okay? You've been avoiding me and everyone else for like a whole week."

-"Can I come in?"

-"Yes, of course." Robin walked in and stood there, not knowing quite what to say. There was awkwardness and tension in the air. "Please, sit. Do you want some coffee?"

-"That'd be nice, actually." Marshall nodded and went into the kitchen to get the beverage.

-"Cream and one packet of sugar, right?"

-"Yes, that's right." Robin shouted from the couch. She sat there waiting but suddenly couldn't wait any longer. "Marshall, Barney knows!"

Marshall dropped a cup in the sink and rested his hands against it for a moment, with his head down and without saying anything. Finally, he looked up and said "Did you tell him?" and he walked over to the living room to face her.

-"I didn't have to. He just... knew."

-"Okay, how is that possible? Robin, it's okay to tell me of you told. I won't be mad."

She scoffed. "Oh that is such bullshit. You would totally be mad and I said no. I didn't tell him, he put two and two together."

Marshall ran his hands through his uncombed hair and sat down on the couch. "Damn it. What did he say?"

-"He didn't say anything. He just looked at me completely horrified and slammed the door on my face. He hasn't said anything to you, then? No hints? Nothing?!"

-"No. Nothing at all. It's so weird, too. So not like Barney to keep quiet. So, what gives? Why are you avoiding everybody?"

-"Are you seriously asking me that right now? Oh, you know I just didn't really feel like hanging out with my best friend whom I slept with or with his wife or with one of my exes who knows about me being a total slut."

-"Robin, stop that. You are not a slut and what happened was a mistake. Everybody can make mistakes. We did and now it's time to move on. If Barney hasn't said anything it's because he's ignoring it and I think that's very wise. We should do the same."

Robin scoffed and crossed her arms. "Are you seriously telling me that you can go on like this? You're not gonna say anything and act like this never happened? How can you even do that, Marshall? My conscience is eating me alive and I don't sleep next to Lily!"

-"Okay, you need to stop!", Marshall shouted as he got up from the couch. "What so you suggest, Robin? I tell Lily, my marriage is over, our friends hate us and then what?!"

"Okay! Okay, you're right. I just... Marshall I don't know how to deal with this! It's too much."

Her voice was breaking and Marshall felt terrible. He sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry you have to feel so shitty because of me. But, Robin I'm going through it too. And if we disappear, if we check out on our friends and act weird around each other, they're gonna know. And it's gonna suck for everybody, not just for us."

-"We did a stupid, selfish thing, Marshall."

He sighed. "Yes. We did. Can you just promise me that you'll stop avoiding us? And that you'll come to me if you need to talk about this. Please keep Barney out of it."

-"I will." She dried her tears and squeezed her friend's hand. "Thank you, Marsh. I'll see you around."

* * *

"Hey! It's Robin!", Ted shouted as he saw her walking through the door at Mc Laren's. Barney turned around quickly. He was surprised and delighted to finally see her because he missed her, but at the same time he got angry because he immediately thought about the last time he'd seen her, wrapped in a sheet because he's just had sex with Marshall.

-"Hey guys, how's it hanging?"

-"Pretty good. Where the hell were you? We missed you."

-"Well, Teddy I was working. I'm a busy girl. But I'm here now! Where's my beer?"

-"I'll go get it." Ted got up and Robin and Barney were left alone on the booth.

-"So, you done hiding?", Barney asked smugly.

-"I wasn't hiding. Like I said, I was busy.", she answered politely.

-"Oh, please. I'm not Ted. Don't bullshit me. You were hiding and avoiding us. Specifically me, Marshall and Lily."

Robin looked over at the bar and saw the bartender handing Ted her beer. "Okay, Barney, this is so not the time.", she said paranoid.

-"You should've thought about that before you spread your legs for Marshall."

-"Barney! Stop it!"

-"What's the matter, Scherbatsky? Can't take the heat?"

Ted walked up before Robin could answer. "Okay, here's your beer."

-"Yeah. Thanks. Uh, you know what? I just remembered I have a thing and I really need Barney's help. Um, rain check! Here, have my beer. Barney?"

Robin looked at him with huge eyes, pleading him to go with her. Ted looked confused but he didn't really give it much thought. Barney finally answered "Yeah, that's right. Okay, lead the way. See you later, Ted."

As soon as they got outside, Robin turned around and pushed Barney. "What the hell are you thinking?! What is wrong with you? Do you want our entire group to fall apart?!"

-"Do you?! This coming from the woman who fucked Marshall!"

Without even thinking about it, Robin slapped him across the face. As soon as she did it she regretted it. "Oh my God. Barney, I'm so sorry."

Barney grabbed his cheek and looked at her. "I don't even know who you are anymore. Have you even thought about Lily for one second? Or about... Nevermind!"

-"Of course I have! Why do you think I've been avoiding all of you?! Why do you think I haven't been able to answer one of her calls or see her?! Do you think this is easy for me?! I made a terrible mistake and now I have to live with it. And you talking like this is not fucking helping. I know I screwed up, but I do not need it thrown in my face every five minutes, Barney! God damn it!", she shouted and started to cry.

Barney was quiet now. He stared at her sobbing and felt so sad for her. He knew what it felt like to screw up and to hurt a friend. He knew she was having a really tough time but he'd been so angry that he hadn't been able to feel compassion for her until now. Seeing her fall apart broke his heart. "Hey... I'm so sorry. Robin, please don't cry. Come on, I'll take you home. I'm so sorry."

Shortly after they walked away, Marshall and Lily walked in the bar. "Hey. You just missed Barney and Robin."

-"Seriously?! I still haven't seen her. Why did they leave?", protested Lily.

-"I don't know, but it sounded like they were gonna go have sex.", Ted shrugged.

Marshall's face disfigured. _What the fuck? That's not possible... Is it?_ He felt... jealous. _Fuck_.


End file.
